Strokes of Ink
by KyosukeKiryu
Summary: Collection of drabbles that I've came up with. I'm just doing this out of my enjoyment. Pairings will be indicated in each chapter. Rated for future chapters that are in progress
1. Letter to Mitsurugi

I don't even know why I'm writing another fic of GyakuSai since people are saying my fics are OOC. Oh well… (shrugs) I'm just doing this out of my enjoyment. But this is just a collection of drabbles now. Hope this story actually satidfy you guys (sticks tongue out) Anyways, Drabble #1.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Drabble Number 1: A Letter to Mitsurugi.

Mitsurugi arrived at his office like any other day and at the time he would usually arrive. He pulled up the shades in his office and proceeded to sit on his desk. After a while, he proceeded to continue his paperwork that he had started yesterday. After a few hours of paperwork, someone knocked on his door. "Come in."

"Um… Mitsurugi-san. There's some mail for you so I just came by to drop them off for you." A woman stepped in, holding up a bunch of envelopes.

"You can put them on the couch. I'll read through them when I'm finished with my paperwork." Mitsurugi said, going back to his paperwork.

"O-ok," the lady went over to Mitsurugi's red couch and dropped the pile of envelopes on it. Then she proceeded to leave.

Hours passed until it was finally lunchtime. Mitsurugi sighed, leaned back on his chair deciding what to have for lunch. Then his attention was drawn to the pile of envelopes on his couch. He got up and went over to check what kind of mail was for him. As he went over each of them, he mumbled what kind of notice it was. "Taxes… taxes… letters from court… letters from witnesses etc."

After flipping through the pile and read each one thoroughly, he came to his last envelope. "'To the Mitsurugi Residence'?"

Mitsurugi sat there confused. He didn't have any family members left, at least none of which he knew that might be still living. He wasn't married either so out of curiousity, he opened the letter and began to read. Upon reading the first line, he couldn't help but laugh at what was written. Mitsurugi smiled, taking out his cellphone. It was time to call a certain man to come into his office and pick something up. As Mitsurugi dialed the number, he couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head at the same time. "Hello?" the voice asked.

"Hello. It's Mitsurugi. Come by my office. I have something for you." Mitsurugi said, trying not to laugh.

"What is it that you have for me?"

"You'll find out when you get here. And another thing, bring me lunch. It's already 12 pm."

"Fine. I'll come to your office."

Mitsurugi hung up the phone, shaking his head in amusement. This was the first time that he had gotten such a letter from someone.

In approximately a half an hour, someone knocked on the door and Mitsurugi told the person to come in. The door opened and a brown-haired man came walking in with a box in his hand. "Here's your lunch. What do you have for me?" the man asked, his face not so amusing to look at.

"Thank you for the lunch Naruhodoh and here's" Mitsurugi gave an envelope to Maruhodoh, "is what I have for you."

"An envelope? From who?"

"I'm guessing it's that lady from downstairs that is always on your back."

"You mean the one who we always see when we're together? Why would she send a letter to you when it's for me?"

Mitsurugi chuckled and didn't say anything and he proceeded to open the lunch box. "What's so funny Mitsurugi?"

"You'll see when you read it," Mitsurugi looked up occasionally, wanting to see the look on Naruhodoh's face.

Indeed, when Naruhodoh reacted it was the time when he finished reading the first sentence. He had a horrified look on his face. "W- what the?"

"You see what I mean?"

Naruhodoh was confused and shocked at the first line, not even the whole letter. Mitsurugi chuckled and Naruhodoh finally glared at Mitsurugi. Naruhodoh won't let his anger appease. Unfortunately for Naruhodoh, the neighboring lady of Naruhodoh indeed wrote a letter but it was sent to Mitsurugi instead. Why you ask? Because the very first line reads:

"_Dear Mitsurugi Ryuichi."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meh…. Shitty drabble, I know. Funny how the chapter name kinda throws you off. I will proceed to sleep now. For now, I will refill my pen with ink and continue tomorrow. Good night to y'all.


	2. Fireflies and Pennies

2nd page. Yes I lied about going to sleep. I'll be taking a shower after this. No pairing for now. Here's the 2nd drabble.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Drabble Number Two: Fireflies and Pennies.

It was night and Harumi was really bored. So bored that she decided to stare out at the window. Mayoi-san was out buying dinner while Naruhodoh-san was doing his paperwork at his desk. Harumi wanted to do something that night. She sighed and bounced over to Naruhodoh hoping to convince him of playing with her or finding something to do together. "Naruhodoh-san?"

Naruhodoh looked up from his paperwork and looked down at the young girl. "What is it Harumi?"

"Are you done with your paperwork?" Harumi asked hopefully.

"Um…" Naruhodoh looked at the remaining paperwork he had and sighed. "I think I can finished the paperwork tomorrow. What do you want to do Harumi-chan?"

Harumi's eyes sparkled as she thought of something to do. "Um… why don't we go outside?"

"Okay then." Naruhodoh proceeded to get up and took Harumi downstairs.

When Harumi got outside, she saw something green flashing all of a sudden. She yelped in shock and ran over to Naruhodoh. Naruhodoh blinked and saw the green light flashing too. He chuckled. "Look Harumi, it's a firefly."

Harumi came out from hiding behind Naruhodoh and stared at the darkness for a moment. In a few seconds, three green lights suddenly flashed. Harumi cried out, "Look! There are three now!"

"Yeah." Naruhodoh said and stood there as Harumi ran towards the flashing green lights. Naruhodoh looked around and found a jar and picked it up. "Harumi."

"Yes?" Harumi cried out in happiness.

"Here's a jar." Naruhodoh said, giving the jar to Harumi.

"What is this for Naruhodoh-san?"

Naruhodoh looked around for a sign of other people like a robber would do before robbing someone and sneaking into their house. Then he turned to Harumi and said in a soft voice. "There's a rumor that if you catch fireflies at night with a jar and put it on your bed that night, the fireflies will turn into pennies."

"Really?" Harumi brightened up at the thought of catching millions of pennies and imagining them turning into millions of pennies.

Naruhodoh nodded. "Why don't you catch some fireflies Harumi? Then whatever amount of fireflies you have will be that amount of pennies you will have the next day. I'll go upstairs and finish my paperwork."

"Okay!" Harumi cried in joy and proceeded to run after the fireflies when Naruhodoh headed for upstairs.

After a few minutes of paperwork, Naruhodoh went to the window and looked down to see if Harumi is still catching fireflies. And there she was: a bouncing dark figure after a bunch of shining green lights. Naruhodoh sighed and smiled. At that time, Mayoi had returned, carrying two bags with her. "Naruhodoh-kun! I've bought dinner!"

"Oh! Here, let's set it up." And they proceeded to unwrap the bags.

During unwrapping the bags, Mayoi asked Naruhodoh curiously, "what is Harumi doing down there jumping around anyways?"

"Oh. Oh! Um… Harumi's catching fireflies." Naruhodoh said, taking out the last of the contents in the bag.

"Fireflies? What's the use of catching fireflies?"

"Well, I'll tell you later." Naruhodoh paused and looked at Mayoi. "When Harumi goes to bed."

"Oh okay." Mayoi shrugged and went downstairs to fetch Harumi.

When Mayoi and Harumi returned, the trio had dinner and Harumi went straight to bed after that, hoping she would get some money the next day. So after Harumi went to bed and fell asleep with her jar of fireflies, Mayoi asked Naruhodoh, "Will you tell me now what the deal with the fireflies in the jar is?"

"Yeah. I will but only if we could pry that jar away from her without her noticing." Naruhodoh said, checking whether Harumi's really asleep or just faking it.

"I'll get it then." Mayoi took the jar from Harumi without Harumi noticing and waking up. Then she tip-toed quietly into the office. "Here you go, the jar of fireflies."

Naruhodoh took the jar and started to count how many fireflies there are. "What're you doing Naruhodoh-kun?" Mayoi asked curiously. "Why are you counting the fireflies?"

"Well, I told that each firefly is supposed to turn into a penny and not to disappoint Harumi, I'm going to count how many fireflies there are and I'll put that amount of pennies into the jar." Naruhodoh said, giving up shortly afterwards. "It's hard counting with these critters flying around."

"Well, let me help!" Mayoi said with excitement.

After an hour of counting, Mayoi finally concluded that there were about 500 pennies. "Five hundred?!? How're we gonna get five hundred pennies?" Naruhodoh said all too loudly but soft enough to not wake Harumi up.

"Well, you could always stuff dollars into the jar instead of pennies since 100 pennies IS a dollar." Mayoi said looking at the jar filled with green lights.

"Well, okay…" Naruhodoh proceeded to take out five dollars as Mayoi started to free the fireflies from the window. "And to think I actually believed this myth…"

Mayoi looked at Naruhodoh after the statement. "What do you mean?" She held the empty jar out to Naruhodoh and he stuffed the five dollar bill into the jar. "Well, I actually believed this myth of the fireflies turning into pennies and I still would if it weren't for those two stupid idiots. But I would've found out sooner or later I guess."

Mayoi took the jar with the five dollar bill inside and quietly put it in the sleeping Harumi's arms again. She closed the door behind her and walked over to Naruhodoh. "'Two idiots?' You don't mean—"

"Yeah. I told them about the fireflies and them turning into pennies and scared of my wish not coming true, they stuffed pennies inside my jar. I woke up, finding Mitsurugi and Yahari stuffing pennies into my jar. I was a little perplexed but if it weren't for them, I wouldn't have thought the myth was fake until I was in high school." Naruhodoh chuckled.

Mayoi smiled and both of them looked outside the window, looking at the dark sky with only the lights of the fireflies illuminating the darkness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm done now. I was stupid, I actually believed in this myth, what a farce. My mom told me this myth along with the Moon Lady and about the Phoenix and Dragon and stuff. I'll get into more Chinese myths later on. They're like the tooth fairy and Santa Claus. For now, I will go draw and resume tomorrow.


	3. The Date

Okay… I lied again. I didn't update on time xP Anyways, here's the next chapter. There IS a pairing now! Whoohoo! xD The pairing is Yahari x Mei. I just like that hetero pairing for some reason (sweatdrops) So, here's the 3rd chapter!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Drabble Number Three: The Date

Yahari shifted uncomfortably as he stood outside of Naruhodoh & Co. Law Offices. He wanted to ask Naruhodoh something that probably won't seem important to his best friend but it's really important to Yahari. Yahari is still unsure on how to approach this matter of subject to his friend and he definitely couldn't do this but himself. As he walked up to the law office, he kept telling himself that everything was alright and Naruhodoh was definitely going to help him with this problem of his. When he opened the door to his friend's law office two young girls greeted him. '_Great! Just great._' Things couldn't get worse than this right? "Yahari-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Um… I needed to talk with Naruhodoh Mayoi." Yahari said nervously while scratching his head.

"Oh okay! Let me go fetch him!" And the black-haired girl ran off, searching for the lawyer.

"Yahari Masashi? What're you doing here?" A man in red clothes asked plainly.

'_Oh no… Mitsurugi Reiji… This is just so bad…_'

"Er… I'm finding Naruhodoh so I can ask him something." Yahari replied glancing nervously at Mitsurugi.

"Oh ok. It doesn't concern me anyways. I'm leaving right now. Good-bye." And with that farewell, the man walked out of the office and Yahari sighed in relief.

A few minutes later, the black-haired girl returned, pulling a brown-haired man by the collar. "Here's Naruhodoh-kun. What is it that you want to ask him?"

"Er… it's private," Yahari replied as he proceeded to drag Naruhodoh by the collar outside of the office. "It'll be a minute or so."

Once outside, Naruhodoh rubbed his neck since two people had already dragged him by the collar, which hurt his neck. After a few minutes or rubbing, Naruhodoh looked at Yahari with a weird look and asked, "What is it Yahari? You didn't get in trouble again and need a lawyer right?"

"Well… It does concern a lawyer." Yahari said and then Naruhodoh groaned in displeasure. "No, no. It's not you. It's her…"

After a few moments of waiting, Mayoi finally sees Yahari and Naruhodoh back in the office. Yahari seemed a lot calmer and Naruhodoh looked… sort of… uneasy. Mayoi raised her eyebrow and watch Yahari say goodbye and leave the office. After a few moments, Mayoi turned her sly-looking face towards Naruhodoh and asked, "Well, what did Yahari ask you about?"

"Eh?" Naruhodoh turned to Mayoi, pretended to be a little confused.

"I said, what did Yahari ask you about?" Mayoi said, looking concerned.

"Well…" And so, Naruhodoh explained what Yahari asked him to do and how to get a certain "woman's" attention.

"Ah… Yahari that idiot. How many girlfriends has he had?" Mayoi asked, pondering about the question she asked.

"Um… I would say about 3." Naruhodoh replied, pondering as well.

"Poor Yahari. I hope he succeeds THIS time."

"Yeah… I'll go call her now."

**The Next Day…**

Yahari waited at the amusement park entrance hoping that this certain "lady" would come since Naruhodoh had promised him to call her. As he was pondering nervously to himself someone asked, "Yahari? What the hell are you doing here? I thought that Naruhodoh Ryuichi was supposed to be here."

Yahari turned around and there she was— Karuma Mei. "Eh? Well, I'm here waiting for someone too…" Yahari lied, trying to hide his emotions.

"I see. I wonder where Naruhodoh Ryuichi is. He's not going to be late is he?" Mei asked, her lid almost loose.

"Well… Naruhodoh has this tendency of running late on some occasions. The person I'm meeting is late too. I wonder when she will come…" Yahari questioned, trying to be as calm as he could.

"I hate it when people are wasting my time. I have better things to do. And to call me to a silly amusement park like this? Ridiculous!" Mei gritted her teeth and extended her whip.

Yahari smiled nervously as he looked at Mei taking out her whip. After a few moments later, Mei grew furious and decided to leave. Not wanting her to leave, Yahari suggested that they should go on the rides and cool everything down. Mei refused the offer but was dragged to the nearest roller coaster. As they went on the roller coaster, Yahari looked over at Mei, who seemed, quite nervous and scared. Yahari smiled and prepared for the ride and when the climax of the ride was reached and swooped down, Yahari screamed for joy but on the contrary, Mei closed her eyes shut and tried not to scream. After the ride, Mei threatened Yahari and said she had something to do and it upset Yahari. He, determined not to let her go after all of Naruhodoh's efforts, dragged Mei on and on to every single attraction in the park. After a few hours of screaming, being soaked with water and winning prizes, Yahari finally let Mei settle down at a café. Mei huffed not only with anger but with a hint of enjoyment. She looked at Yahari with her emerald eyes and said through her gritted teeth, "I am going to kill both you and Naruhodoh Ryuichi if it's the last thing I do. And if I can't, I'll get Reiji-kun to do it."

Yahari chuckled nervously and sat, watching the water fountain that happened to be next to the café. Mei looked at Yahari while sipping her tea and directed her eyes to where his eyes were: the water fountain. She looked at it thoughtfully and after a few moments of watching the fountain, she directed her eyes to Yahari again and spoke up, "Yahari Masashi."

Yahari's head jolted up and faced Mei in surprise. "I don't know how to put this but you're stupid determination and you're stupid ideas of going on those stupid invented rides has stupidly pentrated… into my feelings about today. Thank you…" Mei said as her eyes softened and Yahari smiled, looking at Mei's beautiful face.

"No problem… Mei…" Yahari spoke, shyly.

As Yahari tried to begin and speak to Mei again, he felt soft lips landing on his cheek. It took his a few seconds to register that those lips were of Mei. Mei pecked him on the cheek and broke it, looked at him, smiling. "Mei…" was all Yahari could say in such a short time as Naruhodoh came walking in casually.

"Am… I interrupting something?" Naruhodoh asked, shifting his glance from Yahari to Mei and back and forth.

"No. Of course not," Mei said scornfully and whipped Naruhodoh and received a yelp from him. "You are LATE Naruhodoh Ryuichi and you should be punished for it."

Yahari winced as Naruhodoh was lashed on his cheek and blood was barely coming out. As Yahari looked at Naruhodoh with sympathy and gratitude, Mei turned to Yahari and said, "Thank you for today. If Naruhodoh wasn't late, I don't think this would've happened." Then she turned to Naruhodoh and dragged him by the collar and walked out of the amusement park.

As Naruhodoh was dragged out by Mei, he gave Yahari two thumbs up and Yahari mouthed a "thank you". Maybe… maybe Yahari's love life would change from now on…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This is such a crappy drabble. It's so rushed and sucked so sorry. My first Yahari x Mei drabble ever xD The next one is coming up and short so hopefully, I'll get it done tomorrow.


	4. Divine Power

Whoohoo! I'm inspired to do the fourth drabble! This drabble is going to be short to make up for the long-ass drabbles I've had. And in this chapter, I'll be using the English dubbed names because I need to use them in order for them to work. Enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Drabble Number Four: Divine Power

Phoenix walked through the crowd as the other man along with him was right behind him. He was looking for the museum that was featured in the newspaper since critics said that the museum had a lot of interesting mythologies and culture thrown into the mix and Phoenix, originally not wanting to be a lawyer before, was absolutely interested in the cultures of these nations. On the other hand, the prosecutor that has been dragged along by Phoenix, since Phoenix couldn't get anyone to go along with him, had more important things to do than to prances around museums and studying the cultures of nations.

Phoenix Wright finally found the museum; it was said to contain many myths of Ancient Chinese culture and they had volunteers to demonstrate the practices of the Chinese people. Edgeworth was not pleased. He never cared for this irrelevant things and it had nothing to do with law at ALL. Phoenix opened the door and dragged Edgeworth in as the prosecutor had no choice but to be dragged by the defense attorney and to follow. After many sightseeing and information reading, Phoenix dragged the poor prosecutor down to their last stop, the Gift Shop. Horror filled the prosecutor as he knew that Phoenix had a tendency to soak in everything he found interesting, especially merchandise. After many hours of browsing through the same section over and over again, Edgeworth rubbed his temples and checked his watch. "Wright, hurry up and finish your shopping. I am not going to wait here until you waste the whole day looking at some frilly piece of merchandise and deciding whether or not to buy it."

"Aw… You're such a party-pooper," Phoenix replied, holding up a glass-made bird with flaming red wings and a long tail. "Look. A phoenix!" Phoenix held it up the bird to Edgeworth but Edgeworth ignored it as made the defense attorney frown.

"Hurry it up."

"Alright, alright."

After paying for his pretty new bird something else caught Phoenix's attention which made Edgeworth smack himself mentally as he cursed under his breath. But before Phoenix dragged Edgewoth towards the painting, he took out a golden beast, a dragon. "For your hard work of coming down here with me."

"Why gee thanks Wright," Edgeworth said sarcastically as he took the dragon.

As they approached the painting, Phoenix looked at it like a 6 year-old child and Edgeworth had detected this. "You're not a 6 year old anymore Wright. You're 24 now so act like one."

Edgeworth was bored so he went over to the information about the painting that Phoenix was looking at and read the information out loud:

"_This is a painting of a Chinese mythology that existed long, long ago. The Chinese people were in peril and were devastated by the attack of "barbarians" and so they try to seek help. Upon their wishes, a golden beast appeared; a dragon. Making its way toward the enemy, it growled, spouted out fire and clawed the barbarians. After many days of battling the barbarians, the dragon grew weary and so did the Chinese. The people began to lose hope. When their hope was almost gone, a gorgeous bird appeared in the sky. It flamed, bright red as it healed all the people and the dragon itself. It flew over, replenishing the hopes of the Chinese and the battle continued. Hoping to end this miserable war, the bird, a phoenix, flew to the dragon and formed a circle, an alliance that destroyed anything in its path. This alliance was called "Divine Power". To this day, the legend still lives on as when two couples marry, a picture of a phoenix and a dragon will appear on the door of the room in which the couples sleep in the night they marry to symbolize that there is nothing stronger than the love or "divine power" of the couples._"

Edgeworth smirked after reading the info out loud and turned his head to Phoenix. He smirked as he saw the expression of his "companion", shocked. As Edgeworth looked at the dragon and the phoenix that Phoenix was holding, he concluded, '_I'm the dragon and him the phoenix as that's what his name is. This trip to the museum might turn up some interesting results…_'

"I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking Prosecutor Edgeworth, "Phoenix said with a dangerous tone.

"Oh no. I wouldn't think such a thing. After all, I AM uninterested in Chinese culture."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Muwahahahah!!! Anyways, that's the fourth drabble. See? It's not as short as it should be. So for now… I shall go draw MitsuNaru! (dashes off) Oh and, that Chinese myth is true. If you don't believe me, go to a Chinese restaurant where people would most likely hold a celebration for their marriages and check the back. I'm sure you'll find a "Phoenix" and an "Edgeworth" there! xD


End file.
